perdoname
by cabanillas
Summary: Izuna haria cualquier cosa por su hermano... ¿cualquier cosa?


Las sienes le latían dolorosamente y la cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar, se sentía agobiado, la gente no paraba de perseguirle para trasmitirle sus "sugerencias", Izuna sabia que todas aquellas "recomendaciones" tenían un mensaje oculto "no sabes hacer nada", después de la repentina enfermedad de su hermano Izuna se había hecho cargo de todos lo asuntos del clan, no le dejaban en paz ni un segundo además estaba el asunto de Madara.

Izuna había sido testigo de cómo la enfermedad fue consumiendo las fuerzas de su hermano, nunca le había visto tan desesperado, al principio le daban arranques de furia y luego se derrumbaba diciendo cosas como "ya no sirvo para nada" o su favorita "mi vida esta acabada"

Izuna estaba desconcertado, su hermano siempre había tenido una salud excelente, si de verdad se había quedado ciego por usar el mangekyou sharingan como su hermano creía ¿Por qué el no estaba también enfermo?

Se levanto, tenia que ir a cuidar a su hermano, aunque ya pasaba mucho tiempo con el desearía estar mas, si no fuera porque tenia que ocuparse de los asuntos del clan pasaría las veinticuatro horas del día con el, quería controlarlo, la verdad tenia miedo de que Madara intentara suicidarse últimamente estaba muy raro.

Se dirigió a su casa esquivando a todos aquellos que querían hablar con el, si tenia que soportar una "sugerencia" mas se volvería loco.

Nada mas llegar se tomo una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza después caminó con sigilo por los desiertos pasillos de la casa que compartía con su hermano, por fin llego a la puerta de la habitación de Madara, la abrió con cuidado deseando que su hermano hubiese experimentado alguna mejoría, como todos los días se llevó una decepción, Madara estaba tumbado dándole la espalda ,no podía ver su cara pero imaginaba que debía estar bañada en lagrimas

-hola Madara - dijo usando su tono mas comprensivo, como era costumbre desde hacia unos días Madara ni se molesto en contestar

-la gente no para de preguntar por ti, te tienen mucho cariño- dijo tras una pausa mirando fijamente la nuca de su hermano - están deseando que te recuperes porque eres un gran líder, mucho mejor que yo.

Esta vez Madara se movió ligeramente.

-en que fecha estamos- contesto secamente, hacia bastante tiempo que no sabia ni en que día vivía

-veintidós de marzo, los árboles ya han florecido y están preciosos- dijo tratando de decir algo alegre

-si , seria bonito poder verlos - dijo Madara imprimiendo la mayor frialdad posible en sus palabras.

Izuna se quedo mudo, ahora que lo pensaba no se le daba bien animar a la gente

-Madara vas a curarte, no me cabe duda de que volverás a ver - dijo con una seguridad que no sentía, ya había perdido las esperanzas de que su hermano se curara.

Izuna quería muchísimo a Madara, y le partía el alma verle en esas condiciones, haría cualquier cosa por el.

-Madara… - dijo acercándose a su hermano para tocarle un hombro - he pensado en ir a buscar a un medico del que e oído hablar, me he estado informando y creo que es bueno, si quieres me preparo para el viaje y salgo a buscarlo dentro de unas horas

-¿para que? dirá lo mismo que todos los anteriores.

Izuna recordaba dolorosamente las visitas de los anteriores médicos, todos habían llegado a una misma conclusión "no se que lo causa pero la ceguera va a peor, no hay cura posible" a cada visita Madara se desesperaba mas e Izuna no tenia mas remedio que buscar a un nuevo especialista, lo había probado todo.

-ojala pudiera ayudarte- dijo Izuna en voz baja, no soportaba ver así a su hermano - haría cualquier cosa…

Por primera vez en varios días Madara se dio la vuelta y miro a su hermano, Izuna sabia que no le veía pero aun así sintió como su mirada le traspasaba.

-¿cualquier cosa? de verdad te importo tanto -dijo Madara con una extraña expresión

-¿Cómo no vas a importarme? eres la persona que mas quiero, desde que tengo memoria tu has estado a mi lado, mis mejores recuerdos tienen que ver contigo - dijo Izuna muy serio

Madara se quedo algo asombrado y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, últimamente lloraba mucho pero nunca dejaba que su hermano lo viera, agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

Izuna alargo la mano y le seco las lagrimas a su hermano

-no llores- dijo Izuna un poco sorprendido

Madara se dio la vuelta y se tumbo dando la espalda a su hermano como hacia siempre que no quería que lo viera llorar

-eres un buen hermano Izuna- dijo tras un largo silencio - ojala yo fuera tan bueno como tu

-no me rendiré Madara - dijo decidido -aunque sea lo ultimo que haga buscare una cura para tu ceguera, da igual lo que tenga que hacer o a donde tenga que ir, todo volverá a ser como antes.

-eres muy bueno

-deja de decir eso, tu harías lo mismo por mi, es mi obligación como hermano, no dejaré que nada malo te vuelva a ocurrir- dijo sonriendo, repentinamente había recuperado el entusiasmo y la esperanza, mañana mismo iría a buscar los mejores médicos, no importaba lo lejos que tuviera que ir

-no quiero mas médicos - dijo Madara como si le estuviera leyendo la mente

-pero tienes que curarte… si hay alguna posibilidad yo…

-los médicos no me curaran… pero he estado pensando en algo que podría resultar- dijo Madara con la voz quebrada - en realidad creo que es lo único que funcionará…

Izuna no entendía porque de repente su hermano parecía tan derrotado, si de verdad había encontrado una solución era maravilloso.

-¿¡que!? ¿En serio? Pero eso es fantástico, si hay una minima posibilidad de que funcione tenemos que intentarlo, dime en que consiste ¿puedo ayudar en algo?- el corazón le latía a mil por hora, ya no le dolía la cabeza, hacia tiempo que no se sentía mínimamente feliz y en ese momento estaba tremendamente esperanzado _¡sabia que Madara no se rendiría! ¡que haría cualquier cosa por recuperarse! En todo este tiempo ha estado pensando en una solución, y yo que creí que quería suicidarse, ¡se recupera y volverá mas fuerte que nunca!_

_-de verdad harías cualquier cosa por mi bien -dijo Madara_

_-pues claro, dime que tengo que hacer - Izuna estaba decidido_

_Madara se dio la vuelta lentamente, la expresión de su cara dejo sin habla a Izuna, era una mezcla entre demencia y desesperación, nunca podría olvidar la mirada ciega de su hermano que como siempre lo taladraba llegando a sus mas profundos pensamientos, aquellos ojos que habían perdido toda su luz pero que seguían siendo hermosos a pesar de todo, en aquel momento parecían mas terribles y amenazadores que nunca porque en ellos había un brillo de autentica locura._

_-que…- murmuro Izuna incapaz de decir dos palabras seguidas_

_Madara alargo la mano en dirección a la cara de su hermano menor_

_-que..que haces- dijo Izuna con voz débil_

_-perdóname _

_Ya nada volvería a ser como antes_

_fin_


End file.
